


An Hour

by Leone_Brion



Series: Explicit Standalone Works [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternative Universe - He has his arm, Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Just smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alternative universe - no powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24563500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leone_Brion/pseuds/Leone_Brion
Summary: Sasuke finally finds it in him to be kinky.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Explicit Standalone Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775470
Kudos: 23





	An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still being affected by my hormone monster. Originally posted a year ago but taken down just because. Happy holidays! First SS fanfiction.

"Hello," she purred against Sasuke's lips after he flashed her that pretty ass grin with half-lidded eyes. Their lips pressed against each other's then, heat from then on beginning to coil in their stomachs. Sakura's fingers brushed against his smooth jawline, arm wrapping themselves around Sasuke's neck as his hands travelled down from the small of her back to her thick enough behind to grab and squeeze. Sakura gasping at that.

"Bedroom?" Sakura breathed, smoothing fingers over his exquisite features and deliberately blowing hot air on them. Sasuke biting his lips, him agreeing to that with a nod.

Sakura sauntered towards the bedroom, adding a seductive sway to her hips to convey a certain spice in her walk and showcase her well rounded butt and profound curves. Sasuke absolutely loving it, never taking his eyes off her back thus noticing her glances over her shoulder to catch his lustful eyes.

The look in her eyes had him weak in the knees, though he continued to follow her at a much closer distance. Eventually grabbing a hold of her waist and rushing towards the room, nibbling on her neck the whole way there while she giggled excitedly.

Once to the door, Sakura turned the knob and began guiding Sasuke into the bedroom by hand. Shutting and locking the door behind them. "Let's get you undressed."

Again, Sasuke agreed with a nod, taking off his shirt to expose his toned body. Sakura raising a brow out of sheer impression, nodding approvingly at his even toner body than hers. Figuring that it was time for her to expose herself too, she tore off her shirt to show him her lace bra and creamy curves.

Sasuke groaning at the fact that his hard on increased and Sakura smirked at that. Nostalgia hitting her when she began taking off her pants, feeling like it was their first time all over again.

Soon enough, they both were in nothing but their underwear. Sasuke beginning to approach his extremely hot girlfriend with a raging boner but stopped himself in his tracks when Sakura made her way to the bed, though keeping eye contact as she crawled up onto the mattress and began slipping out of her bra and panties.

She made sure her underwear fell onto Sasuke's face teasingly, spreading her legs and labia to show off even more of her pinkness.

Discarding his boxers, Sasuke rushed up to the bed and got between her legs dipping his head to her sweet smelling warmth.

Firstly, it was his tongue stroking her and her insides, but then his head moved impatiently up to meet hers and his member's tip suddenly was almost engulfed completely by her entrance.

"Ever heard of foreplay?" Sakura spoke curiously but not irritatedly.

"You're very wet, Sakura." He said that with lusty eyes and an equally as lusty smirk ( _and I don't want to waste anymore time out of you),_ brushing back a strand of pink hair from her eyes affectionately.

"So what? We have all the ti-Auhh!" She cried that last part out as Sasuke pushed into her, going deeper all the while taking little strokes of himself against the very beginning of her sensitive walls. Tears now were at her eyes due to the pleasure and his size she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to.

She lost her complete train of thought when Sasuke began to thrust deeper and rhythmically. Sakura mewling and whimpering at his movements, scratching at his back.

"Ugghh...Sasuke-kun." It felt so good. Too good. Sakura's eyes widening out of realization, mustering up the willpower to tell him to stop.

Panting, he did so facing her.

"Condom. Please. You're not wearing one. You're not very good at pulling out, dear."

All Sasuke did in response to that statement was grin planting drowsy kisses on her face. And with a final kiss, he pulled out a medium sized condom, and eventually rolled it onto his member.

Reentering her, the magic continued. Sasuke just above her watching her every reaction to his movements. Her eyes were glimmering and mouth ajar, brows furrowed, eyes so close to shutting as she couldn't take her eyes off him with messy hair threatening to ruin her vision, sticking to her sweaty forehead. When he did a particularly hard thrust into her, shutting her eyes, she groaned heatedly, bringing her hands to his torso and smoothing her palms over his pecks and grabbing at his skin.

"Sasuke-kun." She moaned. "Go harder, faster. Please."

Sasuke pressed his lips against hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Feeling her mouth rumble from the moan she produced as a result. She broke away from the kiss when his motions only went slower, crying out as she cradled his head into her arms, bringing it to the crook of her neck.

He kept at his pace, groaning from the heat he felt from her cave, it being tight enough for him to feel a good enough amount of pleasure through the latex. "God," he groaned, thoughtlessly speeding up to feel her better. Sakura whimpering at that, tucking her face into his shoulder and kissing it, finally getting her wish granted.

Sakura's guttural sounds were now near constant, her turning more and more sensitive with each stroke inside her given, throwing her head back to muffle a sound a pitch higher than her previous cries with her tight lips. Looking down at their connected genitals, she groaned at the sight of his member insistently going in and out of her. With one of her eyes half lidded and the other completely covered, she looked up at him and placed a hand on his cheek instigating the meeting of their eyes.

Smirking at the sight of her vulnerability, he kissed her again, which almost sent her over the edge. Clenching her jaw along with her core, she gave it her all not to come right then and there just so she could enjoy it a little longer. "I love you. So much. Agh! I'm about to-I'm going to..." She trailed off, her head pressing stiffly into the pillow beneath her as she gasped with widened eyes directed at the ceiling, moaning as she closed them, compressing his waist with her legs, hips jerking repeatedly as she arched into him.

A long moan erupted from her throat, her vagina oozing with her liquids then and the only thing that brought her out of her orgasmic state was Sasuke spreading her legs to get a better view of her wetness, seeing the hole that he temporarily but exquisitely stretched out. That was when she noticed that Sasuke wasn't inside her, her beginning to whimper at the lack of intimacy. Reading her noise and exaggerated expression, he kissed her clit, Sakura shrieking at the oversensitive area he touched.

"Did you come already?" Sasuke, smirking, asked redundantly, wanting to hear her say it.

Sakura nodded, "yes, Sasuke-kun." She placed her legs on his shoulders.

Rubbing his head against her thigh with an adorable, satisfied smile, Sakura couldn't help but to grin. "How did it feel, Sakura?" He elaborated.

"So good, love." She responded, petting him. "I was seeing stars."

"Excellent," Sasuke said, tugging off the extremely wet condom.

"Wha? You never came...?"

Sasuke nodded, taking in her form. Going in for another kiss, he muttered, "you're so beautiful."

In between kisses, she told that just this once was he allowed to not use protection, him entering her right after. Soon enough, he busted inside her, Sakura milking every bit of his cum into her already very wet vagina due to coming two times then. Sakura not done a third time didn't take well to him fingering her clit after failing to make her come to his manhood again. She rolled him over so that she was on top and started riding his way too sensitive member, hearing him moan and groan out of the painful pleasure with Sakura holding down his briefly weakened body at the orgasm until he was begging her to stop her movements.

She continued pleasuring herself by rubbing at the top of her vulva, moving a little on his member but keeping control. She cried out annoyed when her boyfriend pulled her finger away from her clit then and began sucking on it.

"You know, with sex like this, when I say stop I really mean keep going."

Sakura was shook. "You mean, somewhat like rough sex? You never told me this."

"Yeah, I could go another few more extra rounds like this actually."

"Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Hn. I feel like I'm going to die."

"In a good way?" She asked, feeling his member harden slightly. He nodded "yes" at that.

"Well then don't die, because we have an hour or two more to ourselves." And then she continued with her movements on his cock, getting herself off eventually. Having to shut him up with his protests by covering his mouth, verbally screaming at him to stay quiet. His eyes rolling back at that.

Making sure not to use the safe word they agreed upon, he finally came at the same time as her. Their noises in unison with each others.

"Fuuuuucckk!" He groaned after he came, exhausted.

Sakura pulled him from out of herself, climbing from atop of him and laying beside him, equally as exhausted. When Sakura finally opened her eyes she noticed that Sasuke was lying face down with his arms on the pillow, her eyes immediately trailing over to his nether regions, bringing her concern for her beloved member. "Dear, don't lay on it like that with your hefty self, you'll squish it."

Sasuke chuckled with lazy eyes as he raised his head to look at her, "squish it? I sleep on it all the time, Sakura. It'll operate the same way next time." He told her that while bringing his head back down to his pillow to rest.

"Which is in a few minutes..." She stated that as a fact, biting her glossy, pink bottom lip.

Sasuke was stunned, taken completely off guard as he thought she'd be satisfied enough with what they just did. Seeing that she was playing with herself as she stared at him, he queried if that would have been enough to satisfy her finally, her shaking her head adding, "I want you inside me."

His breath hitching at that, feeling himself harden a little again. He resisted pure temptation though in the form of Sakura Haruno, feeling pride as that was rare. "I don't think I'll last much longer a third round. Sakura, I won't satisfy you and I guarantee you I'll drop dead asleep as soon as I come. You don't want this big, sweaty thing I call my body stuck on top of you."

"I always do. You're so freaking hot, oh god, Sasuke-kun. I think I'll come this time as soon as you enter me." Informing him of her predictions, she started rubbing herself more fiercely gazing into his eyes all the while.

Hearing her moan, he cursed under his breath, hands clutching the air. "Will me touching your breasts be enough?"

Sakura nodded knowingly.

She gasped at how quickly his hands went for her breasts, immediately massaging them. She hummed, the feeling going deliciously with the sensations she gave herself at her clitoris. Before she knew it he was in between her legs, gazing into her eyes as he elicited soft little moans from her. Then him looking down at her lips, her puckered lips. Him breathing heavy with obvious glazed eyes. Stealing air from her lungs.

Breaking their kiss with an audible pop, his motions on her breasts calmed down as his mouth went to her triangular jawline to nibble and lap it. Then her neck, leaving hickeys all over going down to her navel eventually. The larger ones residing on her torso. The more he gave, the more he found his erection grew.

Now, he was at her mound, playing with the pubic hair with his tongue and teeth, trailing down to her labia and opening her flaps only for him to lick the insides of her lips instead teasingly. Sakura moaned, desperate for more clitoral stimulation, back arching at his scorching, terrible laps. She grabbed at her breasts, twiddling her nipples.

Sasuke began to lap at her vaginal entrance, tasting her and himself, a unique new taste he didn't want to get used to. He then went up to her clitoris, lapping lightly as a beginning causing Sakura to thrust her pelvic at him. He pressed his tongue against her clit and motioned it up and down and sideways. Eventually in a circle then beginning to recite the alphabet on it.

"Ooo, uh, aha, oh. Suck it hard, Sasuke-kun, oh." She breathlessly told him. And then he begun doing exactly that. Sakura gasping, groaning, calling out to him and her saviour.

Pressing harder against her, Sakura cried out, reaching for his head, moving her area alongside his mouth. He this time reached up for her unattended to breast.

Sakura at times sharp breaths after her moans of pleasure brought some more hardness to his member, him really doubting now that he was going to last as long as she'd wish. That's why with her next scream, he flipped her over on top of him, making her ride his mouth to oblivion. Her hips swaying vertically and gracefully as she moved her pelvic to increase the pleasure. Grabbing onto his crown, she cried out, shrieked actually, feeling her climax approaching. "Ah, god. I'm going to come!"

And she did...

With the slap of his hand meeting her butt cheek sounding throughout the room and sending ripples through her skin, her eyes widened as her back arched in, clutching tightly on to his locks.

Not long after, she felt Sasuke move her down his body, setting her on his lap and kissing her, rubbing against her and sitting upright. Sakura was the one pulling away (Sasuke unintentionally begging for more) because of the fact that she felt something prick into her stretched out still little hole. Seeing his lusty eyes gawking at her and the feeling growing, putting two and two together she concluded that he gained another erection. Much to her delight...

Closing her eyelids halfway seductively, she had the audacity to say, "I'm tired." To which Sasuke responded to her with a push onto the bed and the entering of her forcefully. Basically telling her that he didn't give a fuck.

His first few thrusts were quick and rough, enough few thrusts to make her come again with her oversensitive core, though he eventually stopped himself, feeling that if he wanted to last long for her and himself, he'd have to go slow. That was when he was willing to take in how the texture of her insides felt almost alien. Her soaked wet with vaginal discharge and his cum gave her walls a way more than usually slippery and relatively little more sticky feel. Having to move at a slow pace to avoid accidentally harshly pumping into her. Not in favor of the slow pace, he was in favor of her reactions however.

An hour later, Sakura had came two more times and Sasuke for Sakura did once more with him going slower and slower each almost uncontrollable urge he had to come to prolong the feeling.

It was the official end of their time then together, falling asleep connected as soon they were expelled from their highs.

**Author's Note:**

> The End.


End file.
